


Meet the Princhek’s

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Miranda’s parents are visiting for Christmas....Merry Christmas to all of you. I’m so grateful for all the support, comments and the consistency you’ve showed me during this difficult year. Let’s hope for a better 2021 🥰
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 26
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

"Merry Christmas, Em." Andy chirped happily, grateful they had almost made it through the day.

"You too, Andrea." Emily was allowed to leave early since Andy would be taking the book to the townhouse one last time before Runway was closed for four whole days.

Andy couldn't believe her luck. No functions, no appointments, no office drama. It would be heaven.

"Andrea, I'm leaving. I hope all the presents were delivered to the house?" Miranda queried as she entered the outer office. Andy nodded her head before turning to get her coat. "And did you prepare everything for the arrival of my parents?"

"Yes, everything is taken care of as you requested." Andy beamed at her and held her coat out to help her into it.

"Merry Christmas, Miranda." She whispered.

Miranda shuddered at the sensation of Andy's warm breath at the back of her neck.

"Merry Christmas, Andrea." She replied as she glanced back and smirked. "Oh, and advise the art department I want the book no later than eight." She said and without looking back, she placed her little clutch tightly under her arm and left the office.

Andy smiled then sighed once Miranda was out of sight. She realised how she must look, grinning from ear to ear as she stared at her bosses glorious behind as she stalked away.

She waited for the book and prepared everything for a few days of absence. She was happy with herself and was glad to have the days off. She had originally wanted to go see her family in Ohio but after she and Nate went their separate ways and she told them she was staying in New York, they weren't exactly on good terms. She then decided she'd be best to stay in the city over the holidays and wait to visit home until things settled down.

Finally, Marc from the art department brought the book. "Here you go, sweetheart. All done. Merry Christmas, Andy." He handed the book to her with a smile.

"Aww, thank you. You're the best. Merry Christmas to you and your little family too." Andy grabbed her things and text Roy. He answered immediately, telling her he was already downstairs waiting to drive her to Miranda's.

Rushing to the elevator, she was happy to find it already there. The doors opened and she stepped inside and it didn't stop, not even once, between the 17 floors.

She waved at Security as she passed as they called out holiday wishes to her, and she slipped into the car and settled against the seat happily as Roy slipped into the moving traffic with ease.

Once they arrived at the townhouse, Andy put the book down on its usual table and hung up the dry cleaning.

"Are you the young lady my daughter is so intrigued by?" Andy spun around and found a nice looking elderly woman waiting.

"Oh, Mrs Princhek, how lovely to finally meet you. My name is Andrea Sachs." Andy said, sticking out her hand towards the older woman.

Her hand was taken between two warm ones. "I know who you are, call me Cate. Come in, I'm sure my daughter expects you for dinner." Cate said as she pulled the young woman into the kitchen where Miranda stood preparing their dinner.

"Miranda, hi...I...uh...I think there has been..." Andy trailed off when Cate took over speaking

"Look dearest, I found your little girlfriend sneaking around. She's so pretty. Why didn't you tell me how pretty she is?" Cate turned to her, leaning in conspiratorially. "You should hear all the nice things Mira has told me about you, Andrea. How efficient you are, what a great work ethic you have and how sweet you are. I'm telling you now, my daughter must really love you because we didn't get to hear any of this about you know who." She babbled. She mouthed 'Stephen' towards her then chuckled.

Miranda blushed a deep shade of red and she was at a loss for words. Eventually getting herself together, she spoke. "Mother, would you go get dad so we can eat?" She asked, trying to get her out of the room.

"Oh, sure. It'll give you two time to say hello properly and kiss. I must tell you, my Richard will be thrilled to meet you, dear." Cate said before leaving to get her husband.

"Miranda l, what's going on here?" Andy hissed.

"I...uh...oh, shit, I may have talked about you. A lot. And now they somehow assume you're my girlfriend. I never corrected them on it because I didn't have the nerve to tell them I'm not dating anyone." Miranda admitted.

Andy's jaw dropped in disbelief. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she heard the two elder people come into the kitchen. She turned around to leave, wanting to let Miranda correct her mistake, but once she saw Miranda's parents smiling at her with so much love. She just couldn't disappoint them.

"Hello Mr Princhek, it's lovely to meet you. I'm Andrea Sachs." Andy said, shaking his hands.

"Oh, aren't you beautiful? My daughter's very lucky. You were right, Cate, our Mira has good taste." He grinned. "And since we're family, now, I'm Richard, but everyone calls me Richie."

"No dad, no one calls you that, ever." Miranda rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

"Would you like me to set the table, sweetheart?" Andy asked. As she passed the editor, she grabbed her waist and snuck a kiss on her cheek, deciding if she was going to be used like this, she would definitely make the most of it.

Miranda jumped and gasped at the casual closeness of her very beautiful assistant.

"Oh Mira, why so jumpy?" Cate asked, noticing how Miranda had reacted.

"I don't know." Miranda offered. "Maybe I'm on edge because of the magazine." She lied and kept stirring. "Um, yes darling, why don't you set the table for the four of us."

Andy did as she was told and rummaged around the kitchen to find the suitable cutlery and plates to set the table while Miranda finished up.

A short time later, they sat down and had dinner.

"This looks delicious, Miranda," Andy told the older woman ad she caressed her hand. She knew Miranda would be uncomfortable but wouldn't say anything because of her parents so she shamelessly used the situation.

Little did she know Miranda would play along. She flipped Andy's hand and laced their fingers. "Mmh, I made your favourite tonight. Gnocchi with spinach sauce. Just like you had on our first date, remember darling?" Miranda asked. "At that little Italian place," Miranda added before she started eating.

Her parents listened closely and smiled.

Well damn, first-round had clearly gone to Miranda but she wasn't giving up yet.

"Come here, love. You have a little something on your mouth." Andy said, leaning in to wipe it off before kissing her softly at the corner of her mouth.

Miranda had to pull herself together so she didn't explode. Instead, she grabbed Andy's knee under her table and squeezed it tightly.

Andy ground her teeth and pulling away, they continued eating.

"Cate and Richard, how long will you be staying with us?" Andy asked.

"Oh, we are staying until next week since we want to see our grandchildren." Richard offered up the fact easily.

"That's great. I bet Cassidy and Caroline will be thrilled to see you since you've been living abroad." Andy smiled at them.

They continued to talk and Andy and Miranda exchanged small touches and loaded glances. Eventually, Miranda's parents excused themselves.

"Alright dears, we are going to retire to our room since we've had a long trip," Cate stated. "I hope you sleep well, Mira."

"Did you put us in the room on the third floor?" Richard asked.

"Yes, dad. If you need anything just let me know." Miranda offered politely as she began to clear away the dishes. Andy helped as if it was something they did every day.

Once done, Andy looked up and saw they were gone. "Okay, Miranda, the show's over. I'm leaving, this is too painful." Andy said, her eyes expressing her sadness and anger at the situation.

"Wait, you have to sleep with me. Here, I mean. Please, you have to sleep here." Miranda pleaded. "What if they find out you left?" She asked desperately.

"Well, you can just put it all on me. Tell them I cheated on you or something." Andy told her. "I can't keep this up, even though it was fun for me at the beginning. I've realised I will never be part of such a sweet family and will spend other Christmas's alone, so I'd rather go now before I am even more invested than I already am in this family, Miranda." She whispered as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She backed out of the kitchen and had just finished putting on her shoes and coat when she noticed Miranda stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"What if I want you to be part of this family?" Miranda almost whispered.

"Why would you want that?" Andy chuckled sadly as she picked up her purse and was about to turn around and leave.

"Because I love you, Andrea!" Miranda blurted.

Andy stood there, dumbstruck by the admission.

"I talk about you because I think you are all the things my mother said, and yes, she and my dad are right when they say you're beautiful. God, I'd be so lucky, Andrea." Miranda exhaled deeply. "Those tiny moments between us tonight gave me a glimpse of how it could be. I never dreamed that I would feel so overwhelmed by you and I wish you could feel the same. I wish you could be mine, the way I am already yours." She admitted, stepping closer to her.

"You love me?" Andy cried. "Me?" She couldn't believe it.

Miranda nodded and smiled shyly.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Andy asked, pretending to be mad as she stepped into Miranda's personal space. "If you had, I could have easily done this." She slid her arms around Miranda's neck and kissed her on the corner of her mouth once again. "And this." She teased as she kissed the other side.

"Just kiss me already!" Miranda demanded impatiently, grabbing Andy's face and kissing her passionately.

Both women moaned into the kiss and they continued to kiss for a while until they parted in need of air.

"Merry Christmas, Miranda," Andy told her

"Yes, it is a very Merry Christmas, my darling. I love you." Miranda told her before kissing her softly.

"I love you too Miranda," Andy whispered.

"See, I told you so, Richard. I told you if we played dumb, we could easily fix them up and look, not even one night and it happened." Cate exclaimed looking down from the stairs to see Andy and Miranda in each other's arms.

"You sure did, my love. Now, let's give them some privacy." Richard said as they walked headed back up the toward the guest room. "Let's hope they will stay as happy as we've always been," Richard said as he settled in bed beside his wife.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Cate sighed as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

** THE END **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I had to add this chapter I hope you don’t mind 🥰

"So, you will stay the night, yes?" Miranda asked as they eventually pulled apart.

"If you can lend me a toothbrush and something to wear, I'm more than happy to stay with you." Andy beamed happily at her new love.

"I believe that can be arranged. I think we still have a lot to talk about." Miranda replied, leading her up the stairs towards the master bedroom.

She moved to her closet and selected some pyjamas and gave her a questioning look. "Would you prefer to stay here? Or there is a guest roo..." Miranda hadn't even finished the sentence when Andy answered.

"Here! I mean if that's okay with you?" She added shyly.

Miranda smiled and nodded. "Let me show you the bathroom." She said and led her to the en-suite.

"Wow, this is a gorgeous space, as is your bedroom by the way," Andy said as she looked around and took in the large shower and the rather huge tub in the corner of the room. It was decorated with candles and orchids.

"Here's a spare toothbrush and you may use anything you want in here or take a shower if you'd like. The towels right there are fresh."

Andy smiled at her and grabbed her waist carefully. "Thank you so much, lovely." She whispered, embracing the editor. She inhaled her scent. "God, you smell good." She stated.

Miranda chuckled. She pulled back and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. "Hurry up." She said and winked as she left the room, leaving the brunette to get ready for the night. She quickly changed into her silk pyjamas and checked her emails once more before Andy came out of the bathroom.

"Your turn," Andy said, smiling shyly.

"Those pyjamas suit you, darling. Please make yourself comfortable. I've already turned down the bed for us." Miranda told her before vanishing into the bathroom to also prepare for the night.

Andy crawled under the covers and smelled the fresh sheets. She sat back at the headboard and scrolled through her phone waiting for the woman to come back out of the bathroom. Once she did she felt Miranda's shyness as she hovered nervously. "Don't be shy, lovely. Come here." Andy grinned cheekily. "I don't bite unless you want me too." She added bravely. Her words were rewarded with a sexy throaty chuckle as Miranda joined her in bed. "Can we cuddle while we talk some more?" Andy asked. Miranda simply nodded and snuggled up by her side. Andy held her and stroked her gently. "So what are we going to tell the twins when they come back for Christmas tomorrow morning?"

"The truth. We will tell them all the truth. No more lying. I want this relationship to blossom and that means being honest with my parents and my daughters." Miranda stated in a calm voice.

She felt relieved. "Good, 'cause I'm a lousy liar," Andy advised giving Miranda a light kiss on top of her head.

"I don't know what it is with you, darling, but I feel so safe in your arms. Safer than ever before." Miranda said, trying to snuggle even closer to Andy.

"Let me scoot down so we can lay together," Andy offered. She shifted down and their tangled their legs and bodies tightly together. "Yes, that feels so good," Andy whispered.

"I agree, my darling." Miranda sighed in relief. She started to caress Andy's sides and the brunette got goosebumps and shivered. "Are you cold?" She asked, looking up at her.

"No, quite the opposite," Andy admitted with a smirk.

Miranda chuckled and snuggled back in.

They continued to talk and cuddle until they fell into a deep slumber together.

** ~x~ **

Andy woke up lying against Miranda's chest. She replayed the night before and smiled as she hugged the editor even tighter.

"Go back t'sleep, sweetheart," Miranda mumbled, putting her hand under Andy's shirt and caressed her back.

"You don't play fair. Feels so good." Andy said enjoying Miranda's ministrations. She caressed the editor absentmindedly over her silk shirt and when she heard Miranda moan she realised her faux pas. In her delirious state, she'd caressed her breasts. She felt Miranda's nipple harden beneath her palm.

Miranda chuckled when she realised how hard Andy was blushing. "I believe you're the one who's not playing fair," Miranda said as she put her hand on top of Andy's before she could pull away.

"Oh boy, I uh, oh boy..." Andy stuttered as Miranda squeezed her hand and with that her breast.

The hand that was still in Andy's shirt slid down over the swell of her ass. Miranda decided to be brave and slid in her pants.

Andy groaned and kept playing with Miranda's nipple. Their breathing became ragged and Miranda moaned when she realised that Andy was wearing a thong. She kneaded her ass cheeks firmly.

Andy decided to be brave as well and snuck her hand under Miranda's shirt but just when she almost reached Miranda's breasts they heard a knock on the door.

"Miranda, are you decent? I have some little ones eager to see their first Christmas presents." Cate called out.

Andy buried her head in Miranda's neck and chuckled as did Miranda. They pulled apart and tugged their clothes back into place.

"Come in, Bobbsey's," Miranda answered.

The door burst open. "Merry Christmas, Mommy." They yelled, jumping onto the bed. "Andy, what are you doing here?" They were thrilled and hugged the two women.

"Well, if it's okay with you, I might be here a bit more often," Andy said while she held them close.

"Are you two dating now?" They asked.

"Yes, they are." Cate grinned from the doorway as she watched the scene. "Your grandad and I had to push them a little, but it worked, right baby girl?" She added, crossing her arms over her chest as she continued to watch the scene with delight.

"Don't call me that mother." Miranda groaned.

"Oh, Em, Gee! That's way cool. We love you, Andy." The twins yelled in excitement.

"You knew we weren't..." Andy asked Cate pointing back and forth between herself and Miranda.

"Yes, of course. But knowing my baby girl loved you, I had to push you two together. I'm so glad it worked." Cate smiled softly. "Well, I for one am heading down to make pancakes. Anyone want to help me?" She asked.

"Yes!" The twins jumped up. "We wanna help, Mimi. But then we're gonna open our presents, okay?" They insisted as they joined their grandma and they left the room as quickly as they arrived.

"What the hell just happened?" Miranda asked.

Andy laughed. "I don't know, I guess we've been played, Priestly." She said slumping back on the pillows.

"Guess so..." Miranda agreed smiling even as she shook her head.

Andy pulled her down. "Can I get a good morning kiss?" She asked.

Miranda happily obliged and kissed the young woman. "You realise, you would have received a lot more if we hadn't been interrupted." She purred and then left the bed.

"Fucking tease..." Andy whispered before leaving the bed as well.

Miranda handed Andy a robe and they both made themselves presentable before they went downstairs to the rest of the family, who laughed and chatted joyfully over Cate's pancakes.

"Look who's finally up. Good morning, my two sweethearts. I hope you slept well." Miranda's dad smirked at them as he spoke.

Andy was in awe of how accepting Miranda's parents and the twins were. Miranda went over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "I take it you were in, on this whole plan?" She asked smirking at him.

"You know I don't have much of a choice once your mom makes up her mind to interfere." He chuckled.

"Andy, dear, come sit down," Cate said as she set down two cups of coffee and some pancakes for both women. "You too, baby girl," she said to Miranda who rolled her eyes at her mom for the endearment.

"Did you have a nice time at your father's?" Miranda asked her children. They started telling what they got for Christmas and how fun it had been to open present with him earlier that morning. "So, am I correct in assuming you don't want to open any more presents since you've already had such fun opening some?" Miranda teased, trying to keep a serious face.

"Noo, Moo-om." They groaned. "We've waited so long. Please, can we go and see what Santa brought us now?" They asked jumping up and down.

"Alright, let's go Bobbsey's." Everyone moved to the family room and Andy took some pictures of the twin's wide-eyed happiness when they saw the large pile of things that Santa had brought. Miranda had decorated everything beautifully and of course, some presents had been added the night before by the grandparents as well. Everyone exchanged gifts and Andy and Miranda sat on the couch watching the twins joy.

"Wait here, Andrea," Miranda stated quietly. She left the room only to come back moments later with two presents. "Here, these are for you, my darling," she said and gave her the presents.

"How did you...I wasn't even supposed to be here." Andy whispered, surprised.

"Well, I found some things that simply reminded me of you, so I had to get them. But I didn't know when to give them to you." Miranda admitted shyly.

Andy couldn't help but give Miranda a sweet kiss on the lips. "Thank you, lovely." she opened them and was in awe it was a silver necklace with a beautiful stone. "Cerulean?" Andy smiled.

Miranda shrugged. "I couldn't help it, darling."

"Now I feel bad I don't have anything for you," Andy stated when she opened the next present.

"Why on Earth would you feel bad, Andr é a?" Miranda asked her softly as she cupped the other woman's cheeks, "Do you know what I wanted for Christmas? What I really wanted?"

Andy shook her head, "No."

"You, my darling. Just you," Miranda revealed, "You are all I want and all I need. You are my favourite Christmas gift."

Andy teared up and kissed her once more.

Richard and Cate witnessed the scene in awe and gave each other a peck on the lips as well.

"I think she found her one true love, I've never seen her like this," Cate said happily.

"You're right, my darling and what a sweet daughter-in-law we get instead of those morons from before." He chuckled and Cate joined in and slapped him playfully.

** ~x~ **

"I haven't had such a great Christmas in years, Miranda. Thank you for letting me share it with you and your family," Andy said as they cleaned up the kitchen after everyone had gone to bed.

"It seems you're part of that family now, Andrea, so you better get used to it," Miranda smirked at Andy.

"Would you mind if I go and take a quick shower?" Andy asked.

"Of course not. I'll finish up here and be up in a moment. You know where to find everything." Miranda stated. Andy nodded and left to go upstairs. Miranda finished tidying up and thought about the turn of events due to her parent's interference. She went into her office and checked her emails before she decided to join the younger woman in her bedroom. When she arrived at her door she found a note that said to lock it behind her.

Miranda took the note, suddenly feeling nervous about what she would find once she entered the room. When she opened the door and stepped inside, she made sure she flicked the lock and looked around. Everything seemed normal, so perhaps Andrea was just worried someone would run into the bathroom while she took a shower, Miranda thought.

She took her time to change into something more comfortable for the night, deciding to go for a silk night-shirt that didn't require pants. Once ready, she'd just pulled the covers down when the bathroom door opened.

"Did you find every...oh..." Miranda stopped in her tracks when she saw the young woman.

Andy stood confidently in the doorway and wore nothing but a bow, lace panties and the silver necklace with the cerulean stone. "I think it's time to unwrap your present now, don't you?" She asked and blushed.

"Holy shit..darling, I..." Miranda was at a loss for words as the brunette walked towards her.

Andy gave her one of the tails of the bow that covered her breasts. "Pull," she whispered.

Miranda stood dumbstruck and couldn't help but do as the younger woman asked. She revealed the young woman's breast and the ribbon fell slowly. Miranda saw the goosebumps and the erect nipples and pounced. "God, you're beautiful, my darling," Miranda mumbled between their heated kisses.

Andy pulled Miranda's shirt over her head so they were equally undressed. "Bed." She moaned and pushed the editor unceremoniously down onto the mattress. She crawled on top of the older woman and claimed her like a lion would claim its prey.

"Oh, darling, I love my present." Miranda moaned. She was in awe of the passion that arose between them.

"Miranda...mmhh..." She hummed. "You're fucking sexy as hell..." Andy mumbled as she ravished Miranda's breasts. She pushed her hand inside Miranda's panties and was not surprised to find her dripping wet. She pushed two fingers inside the woman with ease.

Miranda couldn't help but arch her back in ecstasy. "Andrea...aargh, fuck."

Andy started with a slow rhythm and went faster as she felt Miranda's walls clench.

"More...please..." Miranda was lost in the throes of passion when Andy pulled out slowly and pushed three fingers back in deliberately to make her lover come. "Please...please..." Miranda pleaded. "Fuck me harder..." Miranda cried out, grabbing Andy's waist and digging her nails into her.

Andy gave it her all to make the woman climax. She tore herself out from Miranda's hard grip and slid down to take her clit in her mouth. She pushed Miranda panties down so she could get better contact and played with her clit first with her tongue before she sucked on it.

Miranda pulled Andy's hair while she came all over her young lover's hand with a low and sensual moan. "Oh god, Andrea!" She exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

"Good?" Andy asked as she crawled up and laid next to the spent woman.

"Good? That was fucking phenomenal. You'll be the death of me, Andrea Sachs." Miranda said as she rolled on top of Andy and kissed her sensually. "Definitely the best present ever," she whispered seductively.

To Andy's surprise, Miranda did the unthinkable and wiggled her way down her body.

"I have to have you now, darling," Miranda said as she pulled Andy's panties off.

"Oh god, Miranda..." Andy cried, unable to believe that Miranda Priestly was actually going to go down on her. Before she could even end that thought, Miranda's fierce lips were on her wet folds and Andy couldn't help but arch her back and spread her legs even wider for the older woman. "Yes, fuck! Yessss" Andy hissed and writhed underneath Miranda. The woman devoured Andy and spoiled her with her mouth. When Andy was right in the Edge she pushed her tongue inside the younger woman which did it for Andy. An earth-shattering orgasm washed through her and she had to grab a pillow to let out her cry of passion.

Miranda looked up at her lover with a smug look and glistening lips.

"You look stunning, love." Andy couldn't stop the words.

Miranda wiped her mouth and crawled up to Andy, pulling the covers up over her and Andy as they snuggled together. "Wow, so that's how it feels to have sex with a woman?" She asked in awe. "I've been robbed all these years. Just so you know, I have a lot of making up for that time to do, my darling."

"I'm gladly at your service." Andy chuckled. "And let me tell you, the things you do with your mouth...oh god, it was so hot, love," she admitted, grinning like a lovesick fool.

"Thank you for the lovely present. I adore it." Miranda spoke softly.

"You're so welcome. I'm glad you liked it. Merry Christmas, my love." Andy replied as they snuggled up closer.

** THE END **


End file.
